


Cookies

by peterpiperparker



Series: Happy Holidays, Pete [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Can't decide, Don't question it, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter can bake, but hope y'all like it!, could be tower could be compound, here's another nice lil holiday fic, i don't know where this takes place, just a chill scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpiperparker/pseuds/peterpiperparker
Summary: In which Peter brings Tony two batches of cookies.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm really happy with the feedback from the last fic I posted in this series, and it really helped boost me to write this one. It's about the same length, but I expected that. I'm actually pretty satisfied with how this came out despite its length, and I hope you are, too. Without further ado, enjoy!

When Peter told May that he was planning on baking Mr. Stark some sugar cookies for the holidays, he wasn't expecting that she would want to help. Don't get him wrong, Peter loved his Aunt May more than anyone in the world! He just didn't quite... _want_ her help. The kitchen had never been her forte, as Ben took up that duty when Peter was younger. When Ben died, May tried to pick up the cooking, bless her heart she _tried_ , but it just never worked in her favor. So Peter took it upon himself to find every easy recipe on the internet and YouTube any particularly difficult techniques he came across. 

Peter enjoyed baking. It was simple if he took it step by step and followed the directions to the T. May tended to like to experiment more here and there, so forgive Peter for not wanting her to help him make the classic Christmas cookie.

"Oh, you don't have to, May," Peter began, not wanting to offend her while also wanting to dissuade her from making these rather important cookies her newest guinea pig. "I know that you've been working a lot lately. You should rest!" Her unimpressed look made him change tactics. "Plus, I want to give Mr. Stark something I made myself, no help." He threw in his puppy dog eyes just to be sure.

May hesitated but ultimately held her ground firm. "Peter, you may stop crime every day, but an oven, especially our oven, can be finicky." She threw in her stern mom eyes and he crumbled.

"Fine, but stay away from the icing."

 

May did not stay away from the icing. In fact, May did most of the baking, claiming that the dough needed a gentler touch if he was stirring a little too roughly or that he was "too close to the heat you nimrod, you'd burn yourself and this kitchen if I weren't here, I swear." 

Peter knew this was her trying to prove herself in the kitchen, always embarrassed when someone brought up the numerous nights of take-out dinners, so he let her take the wheel for most of the time.

When the cookies were cooled and frosted she packed them nicely in a plastic container with a red bow to top it off. She sent Peter off to deliver them, busying herself with cleaning the kitchen as he left the apartment.

His phone binged and he smiled as he replied, _"Thanks, Ned"_ before heading off in the direction of his friend's place.

 

The sound of the doorbell resounded through F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s speakers, and Tony glanced up from his latest project. "Uh, F.R.I., did someone just ring the doorbell of my personal entrance?"

"Yes, boss, I believe that is your cue to answer the door."

Tony needed to program out the level of sass this A.I. had, though he knew that wasn't likely to ever actually happen. He was still baffled that someone actually rang the doorbell of his private entrance. However when he opened the door that went away. Of course Peter Parker would be the one person on the planet to ring Tony Stark's personal doorbell, holding Tupperware of all things.

"Hey, Mr. Stark! I was hoping you'd be home, it is a Sunday, but I wasn't sure if you had a meeting or something, but if this is a bad time I can come back another day?" Peter always talked incredibly fast, and while Tony found it endearing, it held another quality of uncertainty to it, like Peter felt as though he needed to leave quickly so he wouldn't take up too much of Tony's time. Tony wondered how long it would take for Peter to grow out of that with him.

Tony opened the door wider and moved aside to allow Peter to shuffle inside. "Come on in, squirt. I was just messing around, no important life or death meetings today, though yesterday I was almost bored to death, does that count?"

Peter laughed and shook his head. "Would you rather death by cookie?" he offered one of the tins filled with what appeared to be dark sugar cookies, an obnoxious bow on the lid. "I wanted to make you cookies but May managed to convince me to let her help. She basically made them by herself." 

Tony eyed the box carefully before taking it and opening the lid. Immediately the smell of burnt residue wafted into the air and he slammed the lid back on the box. "Well, at least it's an interesting way to die," he said thoughtfully, shrugging slightly.

"I was able to use Ned's oven to make another batch, death-free," Peter said, handing him the other tin that was less festive, but also less burnt when he took off the lid. In fact, they actually looked _edible_ , and the frosting on the shaped trees and candy canes was with a steady and thoughtful hand. Tony looked up at him with a raised brow, wondering where he learned to bake. Peter went red. "They're good, I promise! Ned stole a couple while I was frosting them and he's fine, a no death guarantee!"

Tony rolled his eyes, leading Peter to the workbench he had been sitting at before a child decided to bring Christmas joy to his doorstep. "Glad to know you can't keep your best friend from stealing my cookies." Before the kid could begin another nervous ramble, Tony sat him down and set the open cookie-filled tin between them. "Maybe you could help me out with these schematics, they're giving me a headache." He slid the papers to Peter and grabbed a cookie, munching on it as he eyed the other deadly container. "And tell May I loved her cookies." Because there weren't many people in the world that terrified Tony, but Peter's hot aunt was definitely one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be serious, writing for the science talk is probably the hardest thing ever for me (you can probably tell in the last fic since the suit ideas are a lil awkward because I couldn't think of anything). I don't even know what schematics means, or if it works in my context, but I'm gonna go with it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
